Por culpa del ocio
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Un Sirius que es más parecido a Bellatrix de lo que puede soportar, y un Regulus que no desaprovechará la oportunidad de molestarlo. ¿Quién imaginaría que todo aquel embrollo había sido desatado por una dosis de ocio y otra del elevado ego de Sirius, que lo llevo a pensar ser un buenazo en pociones?


**Disclaimer** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Gender Bender" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

Espero les guste, porque enserio que no pude pensar en nada más.

* * *

 **Por culpa del ocio**

Regulus entró a la habitación de su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en sus labios y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó Sirius, de mal humor.

—Oh, nada en realidad —hablo lentamente—, sólo ya sé cómo te llamarás ahora.

El pálido rostro del mayor se encendió con ira mal contenida, e hizo un gesto con los labios que le recordó un berrinche de Bella.

—Ni se te ocurra —bramó, y echó sus bucles negros detrás del cuello, mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

—¡Sirrah! —exclamó, y Sirius saltó de la cama, para abalanzarse sobre él.

La condición actual del contrario le permitió a Regulus tomar fácilmente el control de la lucha.

—Esto dejó de ser divertido para ti, ¿verdad? —comentó el pequeño con diversión, sujetando con fuerza las delicadas muñecas de la jovencita.

—¡Suéltame!

—Uh, no.

—¡Espera a que recuperé mi forma normal y verás!

—Si logras recuperarla algún día, Sirrah.

El color volvió a apoderarse de Sirius y se revolvió del agarre aún más; mientras gruñía improperios a su hermano. Ninguno de los dos notó los pasos acercándose a la habitación hasta que Orión los miraba molesto desde la puerta.

—¿No pueden comportarse? —reprendió—. Ya están castigados por lo que han hecho, ¿quieren más?

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se separaron y Regulus salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha. Orión dirigió una irritada mirada a su ahora hija, sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.

Sirius se acomodó la túnica —que le quedaba grande— y volvió a tirarse en la cama; odiando la situación.

¿Quién imaginaría que todo aquel embrollo había sido desatado por una dosis de ocio y otra del elevado ego de Sirius, que lo llevó a pensar ser un buenazo en pociones?

* * *

Era un caluroso día de verano, y tanto Sirius como Regulus se sentían desfallecer de aburrimiento; sin pensarlo mucho ambos comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos y habitaciones del n° 12 de Grimmauld Place, intentando encontrar algo interesante que hacer. Al final entraron al estudio de su padre, aprovechando que este trabajaría hasta tarde, y que la presencia de su tía Druella distraería a su madre.

En el lugar, además de un montón de libros y papeles que a los chiquillos no les importaron en lo absoluto, había pócimas de todos colores en frascos curiosos y una gran cantidad de calderos de todos tamaños.

Sirius —que se sentía bastante inteligente desde que regresó de su primer año en Hogwarts— cogió un pequeño caldero y lo colocó en el suelo alfombrado; con ayuda de Regulus (que se encontraba deseoso de aprender algo antes de entrar al colegio mágico) comenzó a tirar al interior las pociones de su padre, mientras inventaba algunos nombres exagerados y beneficios ficticios.

Un extraño potaje verde musgo con olor desagradable fue el resultado del experimento. Ambos arrugaron la nariz y decidieron que no lo tomarían, pues se veía asqueroso. El mayor sujetó el caldero con ambas manos e intentó subirlo al estante donde lo había encontrado, ya soportaría el regaño cuando su padre lo encontrará. No contaba con que fallaría al colocarlo en el mueble y el contenido lo cubriría de la cabeza a los pies, al igual que parte de la alfombra.

En un principio ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar, y luego, invadidos por el terror de ser atrapados por su madre, quitaron la poción con una capa que hallaron en la habitación. Los minutos transcurrieron, y un extraño brillo envolvió la figura del heredero Black.

Cuando el resplandor desapareció Sirius se miró estupefacto, mientras Regulus superaba la impresión inicial y soltaba una risotada. Debía admitir que de todos los resultados que pudo haber tenido la "poción" nunca se imaginó aquel, ¡Merlín, que ahora parecía una versión pequeña de Bellatrix!

Tuvo el impulso de gritar, pero se mordió la lengua, estaba seguro que si su madre se enteraba de todo ese embrollo estarían castigados el resto de las vacaciones, y probablemente de su vida. Se limitó a cruzar los brazos, y dedicarle la mirada más molesta e indignada que fue capaz de crear, con la reciente situación, a su hermano.

—¡No te rías! —le gruñó a Regulus, y su voz sonó más aguda que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, su enfado sólo sirvió para que el pequeño riera más fuerte, no podía esperar para contarle a Andrómeda aquella aventura; apostaría su mano a que la sensata Narcissa y la excéntrica Bellatrix romperían en risas si se llegaban a enterar, pero también qué le dirían a alguno de sus padres sobre la anécdota, y no se arriesgaría. Lo que le parecía más gracioso era que su hermano poseía una actitud altiva y gallarda, así que el que ahora pareciera una chica de facciones finas y marcados bucles negros volvía todo muy irónico.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —se escuchó desde el pasillo, Sirius y Regulus se quedaron quietos. Estarían castigados por siempre.

La imponente figura de Walburga Black cruzó el umbral de la puerta, seguida muy de cerca por la no menos solemne Druella Black, y Kreacher.

A penas la mirada de Walburga se posó en sus hijos su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de descontento que trató de ocultar, dirigió a Sirius la mirada de reproche y decepción que le venía dando desde que regresó de la escuela, y frunció los labios. Ninguno de los dos necesitó que la mujer pronunciara un "Esta no es la forma en que se comporta un Black" para saber que lo pensaba.

—Limpien el desastre que han hecho y vuelvan a su habitación, no quiero a ninguno de los dos fuera —sentenció con voz dura—. Espero que el efecto haya desaparecido cuando su padre regrese, o estarán en más problemas —dijo, sin más salió de la habitación con aire enfadado.

Druella los miró con reprobación y negó con la cabeza antes de seguir a Walburga; Kreacher murmuró un par de palabras desdeñosas dirigidas a Sirius, e hizo aparecer algunos utensilios de limpieza con los que pudieran arreglar el estudio, y luego desapareció.

Los hermanos se miraron, sin saber por dónde empezar, y se sonrieron con resignación. No podrían escapar de los problemas esta vez.

* * *

Claro está que a Regulus no le importó el castigo impuesto ni los regaños de sus padres, pues tuvo la perversa satisfacción de ver a su hermano como una niña prácticamente el resto de las vacaciones, y pudo burlarse todo lo que quiso —algo que no sucedía muy seguido—. La experiencia de Sirius, sin embargo, es otra historia; nunca en su vida volvería a meterse con algo tan peligroso como las pociones, y menos aún en días aburridos.


End file.
